5X04 AMOR EN LOS HAMPTONS
by AndyDrasei
Summary: THREE SHOT BASADO EN EL 5X04, SIN CRIMEN Y COMO YO HABRÍA IMAGINADO SU FIN DE SEMANA LLENO DE AMOR, RISAS Y TAMBIÉN POR QUÉ NO ALGO DE DRAMA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ANDREW MARLOWE, RATING M LEER BAJO RESPONSABILIDAD. CONTENIDO EN LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

**_CAPÍTULO 1 - VIERNES_**

_POV KATE_

_No podía apartar mi mirada del reloj, rezaba porque el maldito teléfono no sonara señal de que un nuevo crimen entraba y pudiera escapar con Castle el fin de semana._

\- T menos un minuto y contando.

\- Castle qué demonios haces aquí, habíamos quedado que me recogerías en la esquina, así nadie podría vernos.

\- Lo sé, pero pensé que sería divertido estar contigo cuando el reloj marcara las cinco en punto. Sabes esto me recuerda a año nuevo, excepto por el beso, por razones obvias.

_Se acercó a mi y me ponía nerviosa y abrumada como cada vez que lo hacía para susurrarme lo maravilloso que sería el fin de semana._

\- Pero habrá mucho de eso este fin de semana.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

\- Nadie puede oírnos, mira a tu alrededor, estás en una sala llena de detectives, y ninguno de ellos tiene idea de nada.

\- Gracias por recordarme que estoy mintiéndole a mucha gente que realmente me importa, para así no infringir leyes que mi trabajo prohíbe sólo por salir contigo.

\- Bueno, puedes dejar todo eso fuera de tu mente en tres, dos, uno, no hay asesinato.

_Me mordía el labio sabiendo lo que eso significaba mientras notaba como giraba mi silla con sus manos para tenerme frente a él._

-No dirás que no fue más divertido así.

-Rick…

-Vale, bien. Me voy y nadie va a darse cuenta de-

-¡Hey Castle!

_Rápidamente giré mi silla de nuevo y no pude evitar asesinarlo con la mirada sabía que algo así sucedería, pero no, no podía quedarse en su sitio._

-¿Qué haces hermano?

-Yo estaba justo de camino para irme a los Hamptons, para escribir durante el fin de semana y pensé por qué no pasarme y ver si hay un asesinato.

-Todo por tal de evitar escribir ¿eh?

-Exactamente.

-¿Has oído sobre el finde de Beckett?

-No ¿tienes planes?

-¡Se va de escapada con su novio!

-¡¿Un novio?! ¡Beckett de verdad!

_No pude evitar entornar los ojos y comenzar a recoger mis cosas antes de asesinarle delante de los chicos mientras escuchaba de fondo sus bromas y me resistía a dejar escapar una sonrisa._

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Por alguna razón no quiere contárnoslo.

-¿De verdad chicos?

-No sé ellos pero a mi me ofende Beckett que no lo compartas.

-Castle lleva razón después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Vamos Beckett dinos alguna pista ¿es atracivo?

-Sí, es ¿atractivo?

_No podía creer que siguiera con este jueguecito que sólo aumentaría la curiosidad de los chicos._

-¿O es un chico malo?

-Sí… es eso, es un chico malo, ¿es un James Dean, un forajido?

_Tras lanzarle una mirada asesina decidí ir bajando y cargando el equipaje, ésta pensaba cobrármela._

_POV CASTLE_

_Bajé las escaleras más rápido que nunca, y en cuanto giré la esquina la vi apoyada en el Mercedes S400, mi último capricho algo más sencillo que el Ferrari. _

_Al parecer sintió mi mirada devorarla, y alzó la cabeza para devolverme la mirada mientras alzaba una ceja, signo claro de buscar una explicación._

-Vamos… no quiero que empecemos nuestro primer fin de semana de escapada así.

-Reza porque aparezca un caso y así los chicos estén entretenidos.

-Tranquila les he contentado con unas entradas en primerísima fila. Y ahora detective, deje atrás todo eso de una vez.

_Sin dudarlo un segundo más me acerqué hasta ella para robarle un beso que nos hiciera relajarnos de nuevo, en cuanto sentí como se deshacía en mis brazos me separé de ella para coger su maleta y ponerla atrás._

-¿Por qué decidiste comprar una casa en los Hamptons?

-Era un crío con mucho dinero en las manos pero hasta yo terminé cansándome de la persecución y la fiesta, un amigo me propuso la idea de probar un fin de semana en una casa que vendía, nada más verla me enamoré.

-¿Acaso los Hamptons no es un sitio para que los ricos sociabilicen?

-Yo no suelo salir mucho de casa, me gusta la paz del mar, la piscina, la intimidad que aporta.

-Vamos… aún recuerdo muchos titulares tuyos de las increíbles fiestas que hacías.

-Admito que sabía cómo divertirme. Me habría encantado poder descubrirte antes, poder conocer a esa rebelde Katie de la que muchos hablan.

-Seguramente ni te habrías fijado en mí.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Oh, sí que puedo.

-Seguiremos con esta conversación más adelante, pero ahora señorita hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

_Me quedé abrumada, realmente debía estar bromeando, la casa era enorme y sólo podía verse el porche, miraba a todos lados mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto._

-Vaya… ¿Castle eres rico o algo así?

-No, James Patterson es rico, a mí no me va mal.

-Ah…

-Ven, te enseño la casa.

-Sí.

_Si ya era preciosa por fuera por dentro no se quedaba atrás todo estaba perfectamente decorado y colocado para una perfecta y clásica decoración, me recordaba a la pequeña cabaña de mi padre pero como cien veces más grande._

_Él seguía contándome todas las reformas y procesos que le llevó hasta tomar la casa y yo sólo podía sentirme fuera de lugar ante tanto lujo, era realmente en momentos como éste que me daba cuenta de cuán diferentes éramos._

_Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba abrumada en mitad del pasillo y él llamándome para ir tras él a la parte trasera y yo sin siquiera saber qué me había preguntado asentí y fui a su lado._

-Esta es mi zona favorita, el ruido del mar, intimidad absoluta, serenidad… la piscina está por aquí, mucha gente me dice que es mágica.

_POV CASTLE_

_Alargué mi mano intentando tomar la suya y me di cuenta que volvía a estar abstraída en sus propios pensamientos aún anclada en la puerta que daba al jardín._

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, es… es espectacular Castle.

-¿Y eso es un problema?

-Es que no dejo de preguntarme cuántas chicas habrán hecho esta visita.

_Ahora todas las piezas encajaban, y lejos de preocuparme me enternecí, porque la dura detective se había quedado en comisaría por suerte, y ella es la mujer que quiero a mi lado, la que estoy deseando proteger._

-Ya… no voy a negar que he traído a otras mujeres aquí, pero sí puedo afirmarte algo, ninguna era como tú.

_Al parecer le convenció y eso debía porque realmente a pesar de parecer una frase preparada es cierto, ninguna de las anteriores le llegaban a la suela del zapato si quiera, tenía este miedo pero ella confiaba en mí._

-Bueno… ¿me enseñas la piscina? ¿Sí?

-Le presento la joya de la casa, piscina climatizada con las mejores vistas posibles, porche para descansar con barbacoa incluida por no hablar del amplio jardín. Y aquí acaba el Tour.

-Ahora puedo entender por qué no escribías nada cada vez que venías a esta casa, son todo distracciones, maravillosas pero distracciones.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-¿No tienes nada planeado?

-Gracias a mis pelirrojas sí, ellas dijeron que debía tenerlo bien atado pero no quiero obligarte a nada, hemos venido a descansar y este viaje es por ti, así que, tú decides.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a dar un paseo por la playa, después de dejar todas nuestras cosas colocadas.

-Perfecto.

_Intenté alejarme pero entonces su mano detuvo mi trayecto de manera abrupta._

-Rick…

-¿Qué?

_Ahora fue ella la que se acercó sin dudarlo para cerrar el espacio que existía entre ambos, el beso iba haciéndose cada vez más profundo y tuve que separarnos si queríamos dar ese paseo antes de la hora del almuerzo._

_Pasé mi brazo por su cadera y la dirigí de nuevo hacia la que esperaba fuera a partir de ahora nuestra habitación, en cuanto supe que vendríamos le pedí a la mujer que cuidaba la casa que hiciera hueco en el vestidor principal junto a mi ropa._

-Realmente creo que he traído demasiada ropa para ser sólo un fin de semana, pero supongo que así siempre estaré preparada para cualquier evento.

-Siempre puedes dejarlo aquí, incluso esto.

_No pude resistirme y comencé a quitarle la blusa poco a poco, mientras yo estaba sentado en la butaca y ella de pie frente a mí, yo besaba su vientre a la par que ella acariciaba mi pelo e intentaba separarme._

-Realmente quiero dar ese paseo, así que váyase a cambiar chico escritor.

-Vamos… no hay nada aquí que no tenga memorizado ya.

-Por eso mismo, toma tu bañador.

-Está bien pero después no te librarás de que yo mismo sea quién te quite ese precioso bañador.

_POV KATE_

_Puede que pareciera una tontería pero mis fantasmas aún seguían ahí y me iba a costar hacerlos desaparecer, por eso si no estábamos más entretenidos en besarnos que en estudiarnos me daba vergüenza desnudarme frente a él, mis cicatrices aún pesaban a pesar que él no paraba de recordarme lo hermosa que era._

_Salí a la habitación y encontré un vestido sobre la cama con una tarjeta con mi nombre._

_"__ESPERO QUE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA SEA TAN PERFECTO COMO ESPERAS Y MERECES. RC"_

_Apenas un segundo después ya tenía sobre mí el vestido, era sencillo pero precioso, de seda color crema, intenté subir la cremallera e incluso antes de casi intentarlo ya tenía sus manos sobre las mías, apartándolas y cerrando él mismo el vestido._

-No puedo negar que a pesar de que te sienta increíble ese bañador, el vestido es mucho mejor.

-Gracias, no tenías por qué comprarme nada.

-Me gusta hacer regalos a mis seres queridos Kate.

-Pero yo no puedo y eso me frustra.

-Con tenerte a mi lado lo compensas, pero siempre puedes quitarte ese vestido y darme un mejor premio.

-¡Castle! Vayamos a dar ese paseo, llevo muchos años sin ir a la playa.

-Está bien, fuera he preparado una bolsa con todo lo necesario, luego podemos ir a almorzar a un restaurante.

_La playa estaba apenas a cinco minutos andando, me descalcé para volver a tener esa increíble sensación, cuando entierras los pies en la arena caliente, y esta lo merecía más, la arena era una delicia, suave con la temperatura adecuada y no me di cuenta de mi gesto y como se movían mis dedos entre la arena hasta que escuché su risa tras de mí haciéndome sonrojar._

-¿Cuánto llevas sin venir a la playa?

-Desde que mi padre me llevó tras el funeral de mi madre.

-Y volver a una es algo bueno ¿o malo?

-Es increíble, venga soltemos eso y demos un paseo, cuando era niña amaba ir de la mano de mi madre y coger las conchas de la orilla, sólo las más bonitas, me gustaría hacerlo.

-Claro.

_Cogí su mano y cada vez que encontraba una concha que llamara mi atención me agachaba a cogerla y tras enseñársela la guardaba en los bolsillos de su bañador._

_POV RICK_

-Por qué antes dijiste que estabas segura que de habernos conocido años atrás no te habría tenido en cuenta. Desde que te conozco no te he apartado.

-Ahí te equivocas, ya nos vimos antes.

-¿Antes?

-Sí, fue ha-

-¿Richard?

-¿Regina?

-¡Pero mírate! Te veo muy bien cariño y acompañado también.

-Regina te presento a Katherine, mi-

-Su novia, un placer…

-El placer es mío querida, podríais pasar a cenar a casa Richard, le diré a Louis que prepare tu plato favorito, espero que siga siendo el mismo.

_Pude notar la tensión de Kate y no dudé en tomarla de la cintura y dejarle un beso en la cabeza, sin esos altísimos tacones mostraba su verdadera altura y cómo ahora debía mirarme por encima._

-Allí estaremos, no lo dudes.

-A las diez os espero en casa, ya sabes dónde queda.

_Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que nos habíamos encontrado a Regina, y podía oír su cerebro martillear desde aquí y su aparente ceño fruncido. Aunque al parecer eso había quedado a un lado y tomó mi mano haciéndome levantar de la tumbona e ir directos al agua._

_Quería cortar cuanto antes esta absurda tensión e incomodidad y comencé a reírme lo que hizo que me mirara descolocada._

-¡No!

_Antes de que pudiera escapar la cogí de la cintura subiéndola a mi hombro mientras me introducía en el mar, las risas volvieron a hacerse presentes cuando nos hice caer a ambos ahora abrazados. Salimos y debido a la altura tuvo que sujetarse en mis hombros para permanecer de pie._

-Tu altura es verdaderamente adorable.

-No te pases.

-¿Entonces debo soltarte?

-No.

-Bien… porque no pensaba hacerlo.

_Y ahora sí comencé a hacer lo que llevaba deseando desde que llegamos, tenerla sólo para mí, en apenas un segundo ya tenía mis labios sobre los suyos y mi lengua pidiendo la entrada, mientras con mis manos iba recorriéndola por completo._

_La temperatura iba subiendo más aún cuando sus piernas ya estaban entrelazadas en mi cintura, apenas corría agua entre nosotros, todo era contacto de nuestra piel. Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello y mi mano se introducía en la parte inferior del bikini._

-Rick… pueden vernos.

_Mi respuesta fue introducir dos de mis dedos en su interior, notando al instante sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda y su gemido salir hacia mi oído como música celestial haciéndome crecer del todo mi excitación, y más aún cuando la sentí explotar para terminar derrumbada en mis brazos._

_Me aseguré de que todo volviera a estar en su sitio antes de comenzar a salir del agua, usándola a ella como escudo frente a algún curioso que pudiera fijarse en la creciente erección que lucía en mi bañador._

-Lamento… ya sabes.

-Tranquila, además esto pienso cobrármelo a su debido tiempo, pero si queremos llegar a la reserva debemos salir ya de aquí.

_POV KATE_

_Después de disfrutar de la maravillosa comida estábamos en el sofá, él sentado con su portátil entre las manos, concentrado como nunca le había visto, me mordí el labio pensando que una parte bueno, una gran parte de su inspiración se debía a mí. _

-Llevas más de media hora sin pasar página, o el manuscrito de mi nuevo libro es repugnante o sigues pensando en lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana.

-Parecías absorto en el portátil.

-Pero podía sentir tu mirada fija sobre mí, y a pesar de que eso me encanta, quiero que dejes de darle vueltas, aunque conociéndote lo mejor será dejarte preguntar.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Regina Albott, íntima amiga de madre.

-¿Y por qué tengo la sensación de que había pasado algo entre vosotros?

_Era el momento de dejar a un lado el portátil, así como quitarle de sus manos el manuscrito y acercarme más a ella._

-Porque eres la mejor detective que puede tener seguramente este país.

-Así que os acostasteis, ¿algo mayor no?

-Quince años de hecho, nunca creí que eso fuera un impedimento.

-No, no claro que no. No quería que sonara así.

-Yo era un crío recién salido del internado, tenía dieciséis años y a pesar de mi indudable atractivo apenas había pasado de un par de besos con las chicas que había estado antes. Madre me buscó el empleo como ayudante de camerino y allí la conocí, era el sueño de cualquier crío, ella era rubia, alta, elegante.

Cuando me lancé a besarla por primera vez lo que menos esperaba era que me correspondiera, fue mi primera vez en muchos aspectos, no sólo en el sexo, mi primera lectora, mi primer amor, mi primer desamor.

-¿Por qué acabó?

-Acabó sabiendo la verdad, que ni tenía 21 años, ni era Jameson Rook, sino que era Rick Rodgers el hijo de su mejor amiga, ella estaba despegando su carrera.

-¿Os volvisteis a ver?

-Un par de veces, hasta que me presentó a Meredith.

-¿Y Martha?

-Realmente espero que nunca lo descubriera, no sería plato de buen gusto para ella. Kate si no te apetece ir no importa, diré que lo cancelamos.

-¿Y que te invite en otra ocasión? No, conozco la mirada que te lanzó y no pienso dejarte en las manos de esa mujer.

-¿Celosa detective?

-Siempre escritor, pero ahora volvamos a nuestras tareas y tráeme una copa de ese delicioso vino.

_Terminaba de colocarme el vestido cuando a través del espejo le pude ver apoyado en la puerta, con un traje oscuro y su impecable camisa blanca complementada con una corbata._

-¿Realmente tenemos que ir?

-Ya no podemos cancelar Castle.

-Estás hermosa, estaba guardando esto para otro momento pero supongo que no podemos dejarlos guardados.

-Castle, qué dijimos acerca de los regalos.

-Técnicamente no es un regalo, tómalo como un obsequio por todo el dinero que tú me has dado a mí.

-Tienes razón.

_Cogí el estuche y sólo con ver el nombre que cubría la caja casi caigo de nuevo en la silla, siempre había oído hablar de la famosa línea de Harry Winston pero tener algo así entre mis pertenencias era demasiado. Tenía miedo hasta de dañarla con la mirada y temblando fui abriendo la caja para quedarme sin habla al ver los maravillosos pendientes que guardaba el estuche de terciopelo en su interior._

_Eran increíbles, simulaban una lágrima dónde cuatro diamantes pequeños engarzados entre sí daban lugar a uno de mayor tamaño, me puse frente al espejo para colocarme mis nuevos accesorios y no pude evitar sentir una bola en mi estómago al mirarme._

_Me veía ridícula, con este vestido, el peinado complementado con los diamantes, sentía que no encajaba en un mundo así y mi reacción fue llevar de nuevo mi mano hacia mi oreja para quitármelos._

-Hey… lucen preciosos en ti, ¿acaso no son de tu agrado? Podemos ir a por otros cuando gustes.

-No, no es eso Castle, son… increíbles, son demasiado incluso para mí y no sólo me refiero a lo económico, yo no pertenezco a esto y me veo ridícula por querer superar a esa mujer yo soy una simple inspectora con un sueldo normal y que vive en un apartamento sencillo, me miro en el espejo y realmente me veo disfrazada como si necesitara de todo estos lujos para verme a la par de ti.

-Lamento hacerte sentir así, nunca fue mi intención disfrazarte, esto ha sido una estupidez, puedes devolver los pendientes si no los quieres, no necesitarás nada más que dar mi nombre al entregarlos. Te espero abajo.

_¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser una estúpida? Sentía como si fuera mío su dolor, seguramente debería estar maldiciéndose por haber comprado los pendientes, aún me mantenía con la duda pero finalmente decidí volver a dejarlos sobre el estuche. Cuando volví a mirarme al espejo entendí que me veía igual con o sin ellos, seguía siendo yo misma, así que decidí volver a colocarlos sobre mí y bajar a pedirle disculpas._

_Estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá, había dejado a un lado la corbata y abierto un par de botones de la camisa, podía notar su estrés desde aquí, y el hecho de que estuviera tomando un vaso de whisky confirmaba mis suposiciones, pero ni siquiera me dejó abrir la boca, en cuanto me vio fijó su vista en los pendientes y tomó todo lo que quedaba de un trago._

-Vamos tarde, será mejor que salgamos ya, la casa está a diez minutos andando pero me apetece coger el coche si te parece bien.

-Sí claro, Castle yo…

-Por favor Kate, luego ¿sí?

_Los cinco minutos en el coche se hicieron eternos, no aparté mi vista de él durante el trayecto me moría por decirle mil cosas pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era respetar su ruego, ahora sin duda odiaba más esta cena por impedirnos arreglar las cosas._

_Abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano para salir del coche, en cuanto me puse en pie hizo el amago de soltarme pero apreté mis dedos sobre su mano, haciéndole ver que lo necesitaba a mi lado, y mostré una tímida sonrisa que me devolvió más bien con una mueca._

_Y ahora estábamos sentados en la mesa rodeados de desconocidos para mí pero que sin embargo eran personas encantadoras y no los snobs que esperaba encontrar al llegar._

_Sentía que era una más e incluso llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver disfrutar así a Castle, al parecer estaba más relajado y parecía haber dejado aparcado el pequeño altercado con los pendientes, estábamos disfrutando de unas copas y las maravillosas vistas que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Castle no estaba, empecé a buscarlo con la mirada._

-Estarán en el mirador, tranquila.

-¿Estarán?

-Regina y Richard. No tienes nada que temer con ella.

-Claro…

-Además sólo hay que veros juntos a pesar que hayáis tenido una mini discusión.

-¿Cómo?

-Le conocemos de hace muchísimos años, el incorregible Rick, siempre queriendo agradar a todos, querida sinceramente déjate querer por ese hombre no hay muchos como él ahí fuera.

-Cariño voy a empezar a preocuparme yo si sigues alabando al escritorcillo.

-Amor, nunca me gustaron los artistas.

-Mi prometida tiene razón Katherine, ni siquiera con sus matrimonios estaba tan embelesado, seguramente esté pidiéndole consejo, ahí vienen los protagonistas, nosotros nos vamos ya, hemos dejado demasiado tiempo solo al pequeño Ethan y parece ser que tiene un berrinche, podríamos vernos mañana en la playa. ¿Nos despides?

-Sí, seguro que Castle está loco por ver al pequeño.

-Adiós querida, nos vemos.

-¿Ya se han ido los chicos?

-Sí, al parecer el pequeño echaba de menos a sus padres.

-Y yo mi cama, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí claro.

-Richard los abrigos están en la habitación.

-Iré a por ellos.

-Lamento haberte incomodado, nunca fue mi intención de veras.

-Discúlpame a mí, he sido una estúpida y te juzgué, eres maravillosa tal y como Castle quiso mostrarme.

-Sé que te contó lo que pasó, no puedo negar que el chiquillo es un bombón pero esos tiempos ya pasaron para mí, además estoy loca por mi prometido, para ser detective no te fijaste en ese detalle.

_Dirigí rápidamente la vista hacia su mano y pude ver el anillo de pedida, literalmente soy una estúpida._

-¿Está muy enfadado?

-No, te idolatra, pero si algo le duele a Richard es no poder consentir a sus seres queridos, se siente defraudado, no contigo con él, toda esa fachada de escritor famoso no es nada, él también tiene muchas capas e inseguridad, cuídalo querida.

-Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice esta noche.

-Aquí estoy.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte querido.

-Igualmente, espero que no tengan que pasar tantos años.

_POV RICK_

_En cuanto llegamos a la casa Kate recibió la llamada de su padre, y yo decidí servirme una copa de ese maravilloso Whisky irlandés regalo de madre por mi cumpleaños, hacía un día maravilloso a pesar de la brisa fresca que corría, siempre me ha encantado observar el mar desde aquí, cerré los ojos y me dediqué a escuchar los sonidos que me rodeaban, el romper de las olas, el viento y una suave música comenzó a colarse por mis oídos._

_No era menos que el gran Sinatra, había conseguido ese vinilo en una puja, me costó un par de millones, pero tener esa joya en casa era todo un privilegio, casi como tenerle aquí, los primeros versos de la canción Something Stupid, llegaron a mí y aún con los ojos cerrados pude saber que estaba aquí, en la puerta a solo unos cuántos metros, su aroma me lo decía._

_El olor se intensificó a cada paso que daba, hasta quedar frente a mí y tocar mis ojos con sus dedos tímidamente, haciéndome volver a la realidad, y abrirlos, se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna reflejada en ella, me dirigí hacia la mesa para soltar el vaso y noté su tensión al pensar que me iba, lo que me sacó una sonrisa._

_Tomé su cintura y su mano derecha para acercarla más a mí, y comenzar a movernos al ritmo de la canción, de las olas, mirándonos, siendo conscientes de cada verso que escuchábamos, noté sus músculos relajarse, al fin conseguí lo que tanto deseaba en este fin de semana, terminó soltando mi mano y acomodando ambas en mi pecho, a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro._

_Aflojé mi agarre sobre ella, la hice girar para pegar mi espalda contra su pecho mientras seguíamos meciéndonos con la canción, dejando suaves toques en su cintura, se retorció para volver a la posición inicial y no dudé en inclinarla regalándole todo con sólo mi mirada._

_La llevé contra el balcón retiré varios de sus mechones y volví a poner mis manos en su cintura, me acerqué lentamente a su oído, para dejar salir las palabras, siguiendo la canción._

-The time is right,

your perfume fills my head

The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying somethin' stupid like,

"I love you".

_Noté sus dedos enredarse en mi cuello y jugar con los cortos mechones antes de acercarse a dejar sin duda uno de los besos con más sentido sobre mis labios, no era brusco ni pasional, era puro amor._

_La música ya había dejado de escucharse y el único ruido que rompía el silencio era el de nuestros labios que no dejaban de unirse una y otra vez, subí mi mano hasta su rostro y me di cuenta de su temperatura, estaba helado._

-Estás helada Kate.

_Su respuesta fue volver a acercarme a ella, estaba vez profundizando mucho más el beso, haciendo subir la temperatura de ambos, nos apretábamos contra la barandilla aun así me tomé mi tiempo, para sacarle el vestido, dejando a la vista una imagen que quitaría el habla a cualquiera, ese conjunto de lencería negro no dejaba mucho a la imaginación siendo a la vez sofisticado._

_Me dejó sentado en la butaca que decoraba el balcón, para ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí, quitando con prisa los botones de la camisa y sacándola con lentitud a su vez de mis hombros, deleitándose con la calidez de mi piel, siguiendo el rastro con sus dedos hasta el cinturón, lo que hizo que la erección que tenía rebotara en los pantalones._

_Intenté cogerla en brazos para introducirnos en la habitación pero su mano me lo impidió, me hizo recostarme mientras jugaba con la cremallera de los pantalones, volviéndome loco, haciéndome cogerla de las caderas para apretarla contra la dolorosa erección, haciéndonos gemir a ambos y a quitar sin dudar los pantalones, seguía meciéndose contra mí a la vez que retiraba la barrera que contenía a sus pechos y los dejaba libres, no pude evitar morder mi labio antes de abalanzarme sobre cada uno de ellos con mi boca y mi mano libre pues la otra estaba ocupada retirando sus bragas._

_El sonido de las olas quedó enmudecido ante el de nuestros jadeos y gemidos, convertidos en nuestra música, sin darme cuenta ella también había retirado mi última prenda, dirigió mis manos a sus caderas y las suyas se perdieron entre ambos, se cerraba sobre mi mano y la llevó a mi glande subiendo y bajando haciendo la presión justa con sus dedos cuando llegaba a la base, su otra mano se perdía en su propia intimidad, regalándome esa maravillosa imagen, no por mucho tiempo pues si seguía tocándose así acabaría en su mano y eso era lo que menos deseaba._

_Dejé de ser un mero espectador y llevé mis labios y dientes al hueco entre su cuello y la clavícula, haciéndola detener toda acción que llevaba a cabo, seguí bajando mis labios a la vez que me la hacía girar, dejando su espalda contra mi pecho mientras me alineaba contra ella, terminando por unirnos sin duda, de golpe, notando como me recibía a la perfección, cómo nos amoldábamos el uno al otro._

_Una de mis manos se aferró a su cadera y otra a su pecho, apretándolo cuando comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, mis labios fueron a atacar de nuevo su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ella se aferraba a mis brazos y manos, no podía verle el rostro pero sus gritos la delataban_

_Solté su pecho y dirigí su rostro hacia el mío a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y me perdía en sus labios, consciente de que estaba llegando al final dirigí mi mano a su entrada y con apenas un par de roces sobre su botón la sentí contraerse contra mí y como sus fluidos se dejaban correr libres, tras un par de embestidas llegué al orgasmo corriéndome en su interior, relajando mis pulsaciones._

_Apenas nos movimos cuando salí de su interior, pero ahora pude notar como se enfriaba su piel perlada de sudor, desprendiendo su aroma, se acurrucó contra mí mientras algunos jadeos seguían saliendo de sus labios, yo tampoco quería moverme así que cogí la manta y nos cubrí con ella, notando como se aferraba aún más a mí, apoyando su cabeza sobre mí, sentí contra mi muslo sus zapatos y no dudé en tomar su pierna y desatarle ambos, permitiendo que se apretara ahora sí totalmente, perdiendo su cuerpo en el mío, sin saber dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro._

_Acariciaba su pelo y dirigí mi mirada al horizonte, me perdí en las vistas, cuando quise darme cuenta noté su respiración calmada contra mi pecho, se había dormido, la tomé en mis brazos enrollada en la manta y nos llevé hasta la habitación principal, con esfuerzo conseguí retirar las sábanas y poder introducirla, debido al contacto frío que tenían pareció desvelarse._

-¿Rick?

-Descansa Kate, te quiero.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**ESPERO SUS MENSAJES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – SÁBADO**

_POV RICK_

_El olor del mar era atraído hasta la habitación con la brisa, no recordaba haber dejado anoche la ventana abierta pero de ser así me alegro, era una de mis cosas favoritas y sumado al incipiente olor a café recién hecho, seguro estaba en el paraíso._

_Finalmente terminé por abrir los ojos y reclinarme sobre el cabecero de la cama buscando con la mirada a Beckett, que como hace unas semanas atrás aparecía vestida únicamente con mi camisa y una bandeja en las manos._

-Buenos días.

-Ahora lo son desde luego.

-Pensé que te apetecería un café, sé que las galletas no tienen competencia a tus famosas chocotillas pero creo que han salido realmente bien.

-Por como huelen deben estar deliciosas, he estado dándole vueltas a lo que sucedió ayer.

-Castle, yo de verdad lo siento.

-No, en parte llevas razón, sé que no te sientes cómoda y yo fui injusto contigo al querer presionarte, al ir a esa cena, los pendientes, por eso haremos un trato, en fechas especiales podré hacerte cualquier tipo de regalo, en días normales no sobrepasaré los 500$.

-Cien.

-200$

-Trato hecho, pero Castle como me hagas un regalo especial alegando que es un día importante sin serlo te las verás conmigo.

-Ufff… comamos esto antes de que se eche a perder.

-Ayer Thomas y Nat nos invitaron a pasar junto a ellos y el pequeño Ethan la mañana en la playa.

-¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí! Son estupendos, además ya sabes cuánto disfruto la playa, aunque luego me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar fuera, solos, bailar, y llegar a la madrugada y por qué no estrenar la piscina o el jacuzzi.

-Me gusta como piensas detective, y ahora vamos a cambiarnos y a disfrutar de un día entre amigos.

_POV KATE_

_Cuando llegamos a la playa Thomas y Natalia ya estaban acomodados, y el pequeño Ethan estaba nervioso por ir a jugar al agua y mantenía un pequeño berrinche, era un niño realmente bonito rubio ojos verdes y piel tostada por el sol, con sólo cuatro años se llevaba todas las miradas._

_En cuanto vio a Rick colocar las cosas junto a ellos no dudo un instante en salir corriendo de brazos de su madre para abalanzarse sobre él._

-¡Rick!

-¡Renacuajo ven aquí! Mírate cuánto has crecido ya…

_En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia se escondió tras el cuello de Castle, me asomé intentando buscar su mirada, nunca terminaron de dárseme bien los niños y yo también estaba algo nerviosa._

-Ethan cariño saluda a Katherine.

-Venga renacuajo.

-Hola…

-¿Sabes cuál es el trabajo de Kate?

-No.

-Es policía.

-¡¿Tienes pistola?! ¡¿Y… y coche con sirena?!

-Sí claro, y esposas para apresar a los malos.

-WOW.

-Y ahora jovencito, ¡al agua, una carrera!

_No sabría decir quién de los dos era más crío, pronto se unió Thomas al agua y Nat y yo nos quedamos tomando el sol, sin duda era una pareja de revista, ella rubia, delgada y altísima y el moreno pelo rizado y guapísimo._

_Aunque yo no podía quejarme, estaba loca por Castle y en momentos así cuando se mostraba tal y como era, le amaba aún más._

-No sé quién es más crío de los tres.

-Justo has leído mi mente, Castle se arrepentirá si no usa protección.

-Es gracioso que aún sigas llamándole por el apellido.

-Sí, es una costumbre supongo que poca gente le llama así.

-Cariño, ha surgido un imprevisto en la oficina y debo ir cuanto antes, prometo llegar al almuerzo, adiós Kate, espero que nos veamos por NY algún día.

-Adiós Thomas, sí claro.

-Iré a acompañarlo a casa, sólo hemos traído un juego de llaves ¿te importa?

-No, no tranquila.

_Me acerqué con los chicos y en cuanto me vieron una sonrisa inundó el rostro de Castle y algo preocupado miraba Ethan buscando a sus padres._

-¿Mamá?

-Tranquilo ha ido a llevar a papá a casa, volverá enseguida.

-¡Vale! Estamos jugando a polis y ladrones, ¿quieres?

-Campeón por qué no te quedas con Kate mientras yo voy a secarme y echarme crema y preparo todo nuestro juego de polis y ladrones.

_Miré a Castle abriendo los ojos, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía comportarme, estaba en tensión y el pequeño parecía notarlo, me sentía estúpida ni siquiera sabía qué conversación sacar, por suerte era un niño muy parlanchín y no me dio a mí la responsabilidad de llevar las riendas de la conversación._

-Rick es guay ¿a que sí?

-Sí…

-¿Ahora eres la mamá de Lex?

-No, no, Alexis tiene su mamá.

-¿Jugamos en la arena?

-Creo que tengo una idea, por qué no enterramos a Rick en la arena.

_Llevó sus pequeñas manitas a su boca mientras reía y me contagiaba a mí su alegría, rápidamente nadó hasta mí y se abrazó sorprendiéndome, salí con él en brazos mientras nos dirigíamos a Rick que nos miraba mientras seguía aplicándose la crema._

_No pude evitar que me afectaran las vistas, su piel empezando a broncearse, el pelo mojado y ese bañador azul que resaltaba sus ojos y le hacía un culo perfecto, decidí dirigir mi mirada al pequeño Ethan mientras le peinaba el cabello despeinado aún en mis brazos._

_POV RICK_

_Mientras Kate hablaba por teléfono con los chicos, empecé a tramar mi plan con el renacuajo, habíamos ido a por algunas pistolas de agua que tenía en casa, le puse el casco de iron man y él eligió para mí el de Batman y como si fuéramos miembros de los vengadores nos escondimos tras las butacas observando como mi detective favorita colgaba el teléfono y se giraba buscándonos._

_Le hice la señal a mi compañero y salimos corriendo en su dirección pistolas en alto._

-¡Alto somos Iron Man y Batman!

\- Manos tras la cabeza señorita.

_Alzó una ceja y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en menos de un segundo se encontraba tras de mí y con la pistola que llevaba de repuesto apuntándonos._

-Ríndete Batman estás acabado.

-Antes la muerte Mística.

-No pienso rendirme sin luchar.

_Minutos después estábamos en una guerra de agua con las pistolas, sólo se escuchaban nuestras risas y ahora era yo quien huía pues Iron Man se había dejado convencer por la malvada y me encontraba corriendo pues no tenía más carga._

_Paré de correr y alcé mis manos tirando la pistola al suelo, cuando recibí un chorro en todo mi pecho, magistralmente tengo que decir, hice mi caída, herido y finalmente muerto._

-¡Hemos ganado a Batman!

-¿Oyes eso es la policía? Corre debemos enterrarle antes de que lo encuentren.

_Casi cinco minutos más tarde me tenían totalmente embadurnado en arena, sin apenas poder moverme mientras sacaban la cámara y capturaban la gran hazaña, entonces llegó Natalia a recoger al niño para llevarlo a la casa a almorzar y tras dejar el casco a mi lado y un beso en mi cabeza y mejilla de Kate se alejó a los brazos de su madre._

-Debes reconocer que te hemos dado una paliza.

-Obviamente no quería hacerte llorar detective, mis dotes con la pistola de agua son legendarias.

-Ya una pena que estés aquí atrapado.

-Quizás un beso de mi amada consiga aportarme fuerzas.

-No creo que a Catwoman le haga mucha gracia esto señor oscuro.

-¿Catwoman? Nah.

_Intentó quitarme la máscara pero se lo impedí girando mi cabeza y encontrándome con su ceja arqueada._

-No puedo revelar mi identidad señorita.

-Prometo no abrir los ojos.

_Fue retirando poco a poco la máscara para definitivamente acercarse a mis labios y profundizar el beso, juntamos nuestras frentes y entonces pude ver como tenía los ojos abiertos._

-¡Has abierto los ojos! He de asegurarme de que no revele mi identidad.

_Antes si quiera de dejarla contestar ya me estaba revolviendo para sacarme la arena e ir tras ella corriendo, atrapándola y dejándola caer sobre mí entre risas, mientras el agua llegaba hasta nosotros, volví a acercarme a ella, besándola esta vez con mucho más detenimiento y afianzando mis manos en su cadera._

-Así que aparte de escritor y ayudante de la policía, eres Batman, ¿algo más que confesar?

-Sí.

-Qué.

-Te quiero Kate.

_De nuevo volvió a unir nuestros labios, pero antes de dejarme avanzar se levantó y me tendió su mano que no dudé en coger, nunca dejaría de cogerla._

-Vayamos a casa.

-Creía que querías terminar de pasar el día en la playa.

-Ahora quiero que mi novio me haga el amor en nuestra cama.

_POV KATE_

_No podía apartar mi mirada de él, desde que estábamos juntos habíamos hecho el amor varias veces, bastantes de hecho, pero sin duda ésta, sería de esas que recordaría siempre, no por la pasión, ni el lugar o la postura._

_Era porque por primera vez me sentía totalmente unida a él, mi muro había sido destruido, ese te quiero significaba demasiado, dos palabras que marcaban mi vida, lo hicieron hace un año y vuelven a hacerlo ahora, y aún seguía sin ser capaz de pronunciarlas, porque al hacerlo le daría el poder, el poder de destruirme, de devolverme a un infierno si me hacía daño._

-¿Debería preocuparme que mientras te hago el amor tú mente esté lejos de aquí?

-No sabes cómo de cerca de ti estoy Rick.

-Deja de pensar Kate, disfruta mi amor.

-No dejes de mirarme.

_Cada embestida nos acercaba más al clímax, no rompíamos nuestro contacto visual, estudiando lentamente nuestros gestos, cómo se marcaba la tensión en sus brazos, intentando esperar por mí, una mano bajaba lentamente hacia mi botón y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus dedos, envolviéndome en una burbuja de placer, dejando escapar los gemidos con su nombre._

-Déjate llevar Kate, no te resistas.

_Y sin más dejé que el orgasmo me invadiera, mientras que él apretaba más sus embestidas y minutos después me llenaba, se dejó caer en mi pecho, aún sin separarse de mí, seguíamos unidos, peinaba su cabello con mis dedos relajando mi respiración, controlando los últimos espasmos de placer._

_Decidí separarme y dejar un beso en su cabeza, antes de coger la bata que colgaba del perchero y anudarla a mi cuerpo._

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ahora lo verás, pero cierra los ojos y no los abras, por favor.

-Está bien.

_Me dirigí hacia mi bolso, rebusqué, ahí estaba, mi objeto más preciado lo cogí con delicadeza para acercarlo a mi cara y olerlo, la última vez que lo cogí fue cuando creí haberle perdido, que había vuelto a ser el arrogante, le sentía lejos, y ahora debía agradecérselo, por todos estos años, era mi forma de corresponderle a ese te quiero._

_Nerviosa fui acercándome a la cama, vi como seguía con los ojos cerrados y aún así le veía ansioso, como un niño el día de Santa Claus, me senté a su lado y le dejé un beso en los labios señal de que podía volver a abrir los ojos._

-Quiero que veas esto, es mi objeto mejor guardado.

-Cariño ya sé que eres una fan, no necesitas mostrarme tu colección, la he revisado en la estantería de tu casa.

-Este nunca estuvo en la estantería, es especial, era especial porque no era mío. Ábrelo.

_Vi cómo tomaba el libro y con sumo cuidado lo abría, pues estaba en un estado delicado debido a los años y a que era mi libro favorito por el significado que tenía._

_Su cara pasó a ser de sorpresa a total emoción y alegría, volvió a releer las palabras que aparecían en la primera página._

_"Para la extraordinaria Jo, espero algún día poder conocer a tu rebelde hija. RC"_

-Kate…

-Aún recuerdo ese día perfectamente, su cumpleaños había sido un par de días antes, habíamos discutido pues me fui a vivir con mi novio el que yo adoraba y mis padres me advirtieron que era alguien conflictivo y malo para mí, obviamente no escuchaba y finalmente ellos tenían razón y descubrí que me robaba dinero para comprar droga.

Te odiaba, pues cada vez que llegaba a casa mi madre no hacía más que hablar de tus maravillosos libros, de cómo describías a la perfección las escenas, los detalles.

-Nunca me dijiste que la verdadera fan era tu madre.

-Decidí compensarle los días de discusiones con la sorpresa de un pase para la firma de libros de tu última novela, Storm Fall, aún recuerdo cómo estaba de nerviosa en la cola, siempre anotaba muchos datos en tus libros.

Cuando murió, mi padre no podía soportar estar alrededor de sus cosas, el psicólogo recomendó retirar las cosas fuera, decidimos llevarlas a la cabaña, cuando llevábamos las cajas al camión vi en la estantería este libro, decidí darle una oportunidad, necesitaba sentirme conectada a ella, no encontraba nada que pudiera hacerlo.

Tus libros me salvaron Rick, nos salvaron, la primera vez me dedicaba a pasar los dedos por sus anotaciones, su caligrafía era perfecta, y cuando llegué al final decidí volver de nuevo al inicio, con cada capítulo conseguía abstraerme, de las borracheras de mi padre, de las llamadas de mis amigas, de la facultad, y cuando terminé el primer libro decidí que yo quería darle voz a esas víctimas, como Derrick Storm.

-Lamento no poder acordarme, no sabes cuánto, pero sí que puedo hacer algo para ello.

_Se puso unos pantalones de deporte, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el despacho que se encontraba en la planta alta, una puerta daba paso a mogollón de cajas, con fechas, lugares, tenía guardados miles de recuerdos._

-¿Recuerdas la fecha de la firma?

-Sí, fue en marzo del 97.

-Bien, veamos.

_Se subió a la escalera y de repente salió con una caja en las manos, no entendía nada, pero estaba ansiosa por saber su contenido, volvimos a la cama del dormitorio y se sentó en frente mía._

-En esta caja guardo todos los recuerdos de la gira durante el mes de marzo, dentro hay carpetas, aquí está marzo de 1997.

-¿Cómo es posible que guardes todo esto?

-Siempre guardo todo lo referente a mis fans, además esas firmas marcaron mi carrera y mi visión como escritor, y en días como hoy me alegro de guardarlo.

_Empezamos a ver las fotos de las firmas de ese mes, cuando de repente se detuvo en una foto, dejé de estar frente a él para recostar mi espalda en su pecho y poner sus brazos a mi alrededor, frente a mí teníamos las fotos de aquel día, la primera era una foto con todos los asistentes a la firma, contuve la respiración en cuanto la reconocí, no dudé en acomodarme y apretarme más contra sus brazos, para sentirlo aquí._

-Eres su viva imagen Kate, está muy orgullosa de ti, estoy seguro.

_Seguimos pasando las fotografías y cuando quería ver la siguiente me detuvo y me hizo mirar al fondo de la sala, me reconocí de inmediato, esperando en la puerta de la librería, con mi inseparable chupa de cuero, sonreí al verme allí, era una cría con muchos sueños e inocente, de seguro un hombre como él me habría cautivado._

_Las fotografías seguían sucediéndose y entonces llegamos a aquella en la que mamá le entregaba el libro para recibir su firma, se veía su complicidad, para finalmente descubrir la que a partir de ahora sería mi fotografía favorita, era una foto de ambos, las dos personas de mi vida, mi gran amor junto a mi referente, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara aunque una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, Castle dejó un beso sobre mi cabeza._

-Definitivamente esta pasa a ser mi foto favorita.

-Acabo de recordar algo, tiene que estar por aquí. Aquí está, recuerdo que me habló de ti Kate, me entregó una tarjeta con tu número.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

_Al parecer había más momentos que los unían, sin duda alguna cada vez tenía más claro que Castle había sido enviado por mi madre, para rescatarme de ese pozo negro en el que me encontraba, volvimos a guardar todo excepto las dos fotos para relajarnos en la cama, acariciaba mi pelo con sus dedos, hasta que tomó el libro y lo abrió, comenzó a leer para mí y disfrutaba con las anotaciones._

-Creo que tu madre hizo mejor trabajo que mi propio editor, no sé cómo después de esto seguían gustándole mis libros. ¿Kate?

_Pero me había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, me acurruqué de lado en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, me fui dejando llevar y ahora el sueño me envolvía en los brazos de Morfeo._

_-Kate, ¿corbata?_

_-No, sólo será una comida Rick, además mi madre ya te adoraba desde antes de conocerte, y mi padre aún te agradece por ese bono de béisbol para la próxima temporada._

_-Mi querida abogada, no puedes negar que soy el mejor partido._

_-Protesto señoría._

_-Denegado._

_…_

_-¡Rick querido!_

_-¡Jo!_

_-Richard._

_-Qué tal Jim, espero que tengamos una increíble temporada este año._

_-Bueno, dejad de hablar de deportes y sentaos en la mesa._

_…_

_-La comida estaba increíble Jo._

_-Sí mamá._

_-Nos encanta vuestra visita pero dijisteis que teníais una noticia que dar._

_-Bueno, veo que Jim me ha guardado el secreto, hace unos días vine a mostrarle mis respetos a Jim, y ayer definitivamente me decidí a pedirle la mano a Katherine, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado._

_-¡Os vais a casar! ¡Enhorabuena cariño! Muéstrame ese maravilloso anillo._

_-Procedo a devolverlo a tu mano amor._

_-Es precioso._

_Mientras los hombres se dedicaban a beber un trago de celebración y fumarse un puro nosotras estábamos en el salón con las copas de champagne._

_-Katie, me alegro muchísimo, ese hombre es maravilloso, siempre lo supe, me alegro de haberos presentado._

_-Sí… estoy deseando que llegue el día._

_Flashes llegaban a mis sueños, momentos que nunca tendría junto a ella, celebraciones de Navidad, la prueba de novia, la boda, la familia junto a Rick._

_Cuando abrí los ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas y Castle no dejaba de mirarme preocupado, cuando sentí que todo era un sueño no pude evitar romperme en sus brazos, como años atrás antes del disparo._

-Tranquila Kate.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ella Rick?

-El mundo es injusto, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, pero ella vive en ti Kate, en tu recuerdo, de tu padre, incluso en el mío, estará junto a ti en cada paso que des, en cada caída y cada triunfo, porque no podría ser de otra forma.

Da gracias a la vida que te permitió disfrutarla durante veinte años de tu maravillosa vida, donde aprendiste lo más valioso, muchos ni siquiera tienen esa suerte, yo no la tuve junto a mi padre.

-Lamento ser una egoísta, lo siento.

-No eres egoísta, eres humana, yo no puedo echar de menos aquello que nunca fue mío.

-He soñado con ella, nosotros, nuestra vida si aquella maldita noche no hubiera sucedido, estábamos en mi casa, habíamos ido a decirles… bueno eso no importa.

-¿Colorada detective? Vamos dímelo.

-Íbamos a darles la noticia de nuestra boda, gracias por haberme traído aquí.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, no necesitas que te traiga, y con respecto a la pedida no me lo digas dos veces detective.

-Disfrutemos antes de nuestro comienzo chico escritor, me gustaría llevarme a casa esta fotografía ¿te importa?

-Por supuesto, sólo déjame sacar una copia, la pondré junto a las demás en el piano.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La de darse un baño y arreglarse detective, llevamos en la cama todo el día, ni siquiera hemos comido, he adelantado la reserva.

_POV RICK_

_Decidimos ducharnos por separado o no saldríamos de la habitación en todo el día, había sido un día intenso, en general el fin de semana lo estaba siendo, me apoyé en la pared de la ducha, dejando caer el agua contra mi cuerpo relajando la tensión, cuando la voz de Kate me llegó desde fuera, al parecer llevaba más de veinte minutos dentro._

_Volví hacia el baño de la habitación principal, con una toalla anudada a la cintura y busqué la cuchilla de afeitar, entonces ella entró al baño en un delicioso conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que provocó que la toalla comenzara a abultarse._

-Deberías dejarte esa barba, me gusta.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, y si no siempre podemos afeitarte, me encanta el olor del after-shave, me recuerda a cuando mi padre venía a despertarme los sábados para ir a los partidos.

-Será mejor que te vistas o mi amigo hará que no salgamos de aquí finalmente.

-Eres un caso Castle.

_Salí y en cuanto la vi me dejó asombrado, llevaba el mismo conjunto que el día que fuimos al club de striptease pero ahora se veía más radiante aún, la piel bronceada resaltaba y su escote era más pronunciado, sería una noche larga definitivamente._

_Me acerqué para dejarle un beso, y sacó un paquete de detrás de ella que me hizo alzar la ceja, abrí la grande y descubrí una corbata con estampado de cachemir, muy bonita en tonos azules._

_Y la pequeña contenía unos gemelos con forma de placa de policía que me hizo reír, le dejé que colocara mis nuevos accesorios, no sabía si sentirme celoso o excitado, pues parecía muy acostumbrada a anudar la corbata de un hombre._

-Anudaba la corbata a mi padre antes de cada juicio, decía que le daba suerte.

-¿Lees la mente?

-Pensaste en alto, esto ya está. ¿Salimos?

-Sí.

_Estábamos tomando una copa en uno de los pubs de moda, pedí un reservado y cuando estábamos dedicándonos a nosotros, besándonos y con mi mano bastante avanzada dentro del vestido, escuchamos unos golpes que nos hizo separarnos al momento._

_Me incorporé para pulsar un botón y dejar pasar al camarero que en seguida nos atendió, brindamos por nosotros, por nuestra familia y ya comenzábamos a notarnos ebrios, ella estaba relajada y desinhibida, tomó mi mano y me pidió bajar a bailar a la pista._

_Toda mi atención se centraba en ella, en sus curvas, en su movimiento de caderas, y no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar por ella._

-Ven…

_Cogió mi mano y me condujo directo al servicio de mujeres, no había nadie cerca y cerró la puerta sentándose en el lavabo y comenzando a besarme lentamente poniéndome a cien._

_Llevando su mano directamente a mi entrepierna haciéndome acercarme más aún a ella, quité su mano de ahí o finalmente no podría parar._

-Kate te digo por experiencia que follar aquí no es buena idea que a la gente le gusta mucho mirar.

_Intentó volver a acercarse a mí pero entonces oímos pasos y bajó corriendo del lavabo acicalándose mientras el rojo subía hasta sus mejillas._

_La veía feliz, acabábamos de llegar a casa, fui a soltar la cartera, apagar la alarma y buscar a mi achispada detective, recorrí toda la casa y no la encontraba, hasta que decidí mirar en la piscina y allí la encontré vestida y toda mojada._

-Kate… sal de ahí, debes cambiarte.

_Empezó a reírse, y a hacer movimientos extraños bajo el agua. Entonces vi cómo había sacado sus zapatos y su vestido, comenzó a nadar hacia el bordillo donde yo me encontraba observándola._

-Vamos… sal.

-¿Qué?

-Sal de ahí, te daré un café.

-No te oigo debes acercarte.

-Venga cógeme la mano.

-Dame un beso.

_Me arrodillé junto a ella y me acerqué para volver a ofrecerle mi mano con la ceja alzada._

-Vamos sólo un beso.

-Está bien.

_En cuanto mis labios se posaron en los suyos noté como tiró de mí, y me arrojó a la piscina._

-Estás loca.

-Por ti.

_No dudé en lanzarme hacia ella, tomando con fuerza sus labios, haciéndola gemir, me desvestía con prisa, me quitaba los botones con algo de torpeza pero que nos hacía reír a la vez que yo me quitaba los pantalones y la tomaba de las caderas para enlazarla a mí y sumergirnos a la vez que nos besábamos._

_Salimos a tomar aire y la subí, dejando sus pechos a la altura de mi cara llevando mi boca a ellos, besándolos por encima del sujetador mojado._

_Lo decíamos todo con nuestra mirada, puro deseo, rápidamente nuestras prendas habían desaparecido, nos dirigí hacia la pared para apoyarla ahí, besándole el cuello, mordiéndolo, y llevando mi mano hacia su entrepierna introduciendo de golpe dos de mis dedos, miré su expresión de placer y seguí los movimientos quería llevarla al límite, por eso volví a tomarla de la cintura y sentarla en el bordillo, abrí sus piernas y sin dudarlo metí mi cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo sus muslos, y rodeando con mi lengua su botón, recorriendo cada gota que se deslizaba, para terminar de saborear sus labios con mi lengua, estaba cerca y así fue, cuando noté que se acercaba a su final, me detuve recibiendo una mirada acusatoria, no tardó en volver a acercarse a mí, bajar del bordillo y besarme, esta vez sí que no pude evitarlo más y me introduje dentro de ella sin pensarlo, la sensación del agua lo hacía todo mucho más placentero, los gemidos se escuchaban, me pedía más, una y otra vez más._

_Sus uñas arañaban mi espalda, dejando seguramente marca, pero nada importaba sólo nosotros y ese clímax que se acercaba con cada arremetida, me aventuré y separé sus glúteos con una mano y dejé que uno de mis dedos se colara allí donde nadie había entrado, noté su tensión, como sus paredes se cerraban sobre mi erección._

-¿Estás bien?

-No pares.

_Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes a la vez que el dedo salía y entraba desde atrás ayudado por el agua y haciéndola perder la noción cuando la sentí correrse y seguidamente yo lo hice en su interior._

Dejábamos besos mientras relajábamos nuestras respiraciones, ahora sí, salimos del agua y entramos en la habitación empapándolo todo, y cuando salí del baño estaba dormida en la cama, subí la colcha y nos arropé.

-Buenas noches detective.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**BUENO, BUENO… HEMOS LLEGADO A LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA!**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES! OS LEO!**


	3. DOMINGO

**CAPÍTULO 3 – DOMINGO**

_POV KATE_

_Estaba girada, mirándole, como su pecho subía y bajaba, se le veía relajado, nunca me había parado a observarlo tan detenidamente ni siquiera en nuestra primera vez, vino a mi mente la carta de Royce, y ahora lo entendía, las pesadillas se hacían cada vez más recurrentes, sólo por el mero hecho de haber encontrado felicidad, mi escudo me avisaba de lo que podría ocurrir y mi mente lo traducía en sueños._

_Jugaba entre mis dedos, con el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello, ese que tenía un significado tan importante, que escondía tantos momentos, historias… Dejé que volviera a caer sobre mí, me acomodé entre sus brazos de nuevo, haciendo figuras sobre su pecho, entrelazando mi dedo índice con ese vello que podía avistarse, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas que implicaba en toda mi historia, egoístamente les arriesgaba al mantenerles a mi lado, una lágrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla, ¿acaso nunca podría estar en paz? Intenté retirarla antes de que siguiera bañando mi rostro, pero su mano llegó antes y la detuvo, depositando sus labios sobre la lágrima, cortando su recorrido._

_Me observaba, inspiré varias veces, buscando el modo de empezar, me acomodó más entre sus brazos, haciéndome saber que estaba aquí, dándome como siempre mi espacio, mi tiempo._

-No puedo evitar pensar que arriesgas tu vida, tu familia, porque te enamoraste de mí.

-Encontraremos justicia, mereces ser feliz.

-¿Pero a qué precio? Ryan, Espo, Lannie, mi padre, tú, incluso Martha y Alexis.

-Todos tenemos algo por lo que luchar, yo desde luego sí.

-Nunca te he dado las gracias por estar ahí, todas esas veces en las que te expuse, la bomba, el tiroteo, podrías haber seguido tu vida de escritor.

-Por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras ¿no?

-Lamento que nuestro fin de semana esté siendo así.

-¿Lamentar? Que te abras de esa forma, me complace Kate, me gusta la mujer segura, decidida, valiente y sin prejuicios que veo en tu trabajo, pero amo aún más a la mujer que deja toda su armadura en comisaría y se deja cuidar, mimar.

-No podemos dejar que esto se eche a perder Castle.

-Nunca lo permitiría Kate.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho.

-¿En serio chico escritor?

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué se acabaron tus matrimonios?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No sé, curiosidad supongo.

-Bueno… empezaré por decir que Meredith no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, siempre ha sido tan alocada, con afán de crecer, en ese momento yo buscaba lo mismo y enseguida conectamos, la conocí cuando hizo una audición con mi madre, ella la metió en su primera película.

Todo iba bien hasta que se enteró de su embarazo, para ella supuso un golpe duro pues apenas comenzaba su carrera, yo acababa de lanzar mi primera novela y no sabíamos cómo iba a salir todo.

Las discusiones vinieron a raíz de ahí, no la veía nunca, siquiera estuve presente con la primera patada, tuve que firmar cientos de papeles para poder estar en el parto, pero ese día te juro que cambió mi vida, supe que ya no se trataba sólo de mí, es la sensación más hermosa que he vivido nunca, es inexplicable.

Un par de años después en una de sus largas giras, decidí que mi hija merecía tener a su madre en su vida, fui a los ángeles y al abrir el apartamento que le había comprado, vi como mi mujer se tiraba a su director en nuestra cama, eso supuso el final, de esa mentira y de nuestra familia.

Con Gina… con ella fue todo más fácil al inicio, había atracción sexual, trabajábamos bien y era la primera editora que me exigía en mis plazos, un día estalló y nos acostamos, al principio todo era maravilloso y ver como Alexis se llevaba tan bien con ella me cegó, realmente le pedí matrimonio por tener esa familia que siempre he buscado, después todo fue a peor, cuando volvía a casa lo que menos necesitaba era tener el trabajo en ella.

Todo eran discusiones.

-Nunca habría imaginado que al gigoló por excelencia le hubieran puesto los cuernos.

-Era puro marketing de la editorial, no era tan mujeriego, quizás un poco pero definitivamente la prensa rosa exagera.

-¿Por qué decidiste intentarlo con Gina?

-Estaba dolido.

-¿Dolido?

-Bueno… por qué no dejamos de hablar.

_Comenzó a besarme el cuello, sabía lo que intentaba conseguir, quería distraerme y que dejara de habla-_

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos despedimos?

-Sí.

-Iba a decirte que aceptaba tu propuesta, que me vendría aquí contigo.

-Te vi besándote con él.

-Fue su despedida, me rompiste el corazón.

-No era nuestro momento, pienso que el destino nos ha juntado ahora para que todo salga bien.

-Quiero saber más de ti, siento que tú conoces cada uno de mis huecos y yo sin embargo no sé mucho más allá de lo que publican las noticias.

_Seguía besándome sin apenas escucharme, le separé de encima de mí, me miraba interrogante e intentó volver a acercarse de nuevo._

-Está bien qué quieres saber.

-No… no quiero que sea así quiero que nazca de ti, darte tu espacio al igual que tú me lo das a mí, cuando estés preparado. Y ahora vamos a preparar el desayuno.

_Le observaba mientras disfrutaba de los últimos sorbos del maravilloso café, estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina con los codos apoyados y él recogía todo lo que habíamos ensuciado para preparar el desayuno._

_Decidí limitarme a observarle en silencio, aprendiendo cada detalle que hasta hoy no había descubierto, como hacía él cada día en comisaría, como por ejemplo que cuando se sentía cansado añadía unos toques de nuez moscada en el café, que repasaba tres veces los platos antes de guardarlos. Esperaba con impaciencia ver mi rostro de satisfacción cada vez que preparaba algo de comer, esperando mi aprobación._

_Que sus ojos se veían más claros a la mañana, o que su pelo se veía increíble despeinado, por no hablar de ese tono que habíamos cogido en los días de playa._

-Si sigues mirándome así voy a tener que tomar medidas, inspectora.

-Simplemente te observaba.

-¿Y qué has descubierto?

-Que a cada minuto me gustas más.

_Se acercó a mí para tomar mi barbilla y llevar mis labios hasta los suyos, de manera dulce y llena de amor._

_No pude evitar sonreír en sus labios, me estaba regalando los mejores días de mi vida que ahora mismo podía recordar, me negaba a volver a pensar en el tiempo perdido, quería centrarme en el futuro que vendría._

-¿Sabes qué he descubierto yo?

-¿Qué?

-Pero promete no asustarte.

-Eh… está bien, qué has descubierto.

-Que a pesar de que decías que no se te daban nada bien los niños, cuando te he visto con Ethan no he podido evitar fantasear.

-Cuando llegue el momento, aunque aún falta mucho para ello.

-Tengo una idea, por qué no aprovechamos mi maravilloso jacuzzi, estas fresas y el champagne.

-Prefiero ese maravilloso whisky que veo ahí.

-Cariño ese whisky tiene más de 140 años, es más que una maravilla.

_Me acerqué a la vitrina y tomé la botella en mis manos mientras me veía con miedo, alcé una ceja al ver el termostato controlando la temperatura, quería ponerlo al límite, hacerle bajar sus muros, tal y como él conocía el modo de hacerlo conmigo._

_Fuimos hasta la sala del jacuzzi, el ventanal era inmenso pero agradecía la intimidad que nos daba la localización, le dejé sentado en la cama mientras iba a toda prisa a por un vaso y el bikini que tenía guardado._

_Llegué cuando comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, justo a tiempo, volví a empujarle para que se sentara y tomara el vaso con hielos para dejar apenas más de tres dedos del licor ámbar._

_Puse un poco de música para hacerlo algo más sencillo, cerré los ojos y comencé a desnudarme, los botones de su camisa comenzaban a deslizarse entre mis dedos, mientras el bañador comenzaba a dejarse ver._

_Abrí los ojos, y su mirada me recorría con lascivia y deseo, de arriba a abajo, llevó el vaso a sus labios vaciando su contenido de un trago._

_Me acerqué de nuevo para rellenar el vaso, lo que conllevó que me agarrara de la cintura y me atrajera hacia él, pasé mis dedos por su pelo y me giré, dejando que la camisa se deslizara por mis brazos y dejando a la vista la maravillosa espalda del bañador._

_Era un cruce de cuerdas, sensual y elegante a la vez, el color realzaba el color que había adquirido durante estos días, y sin duda alguna mi trasero quedaba alzado y se veía increíble, intentó volver a acercarme pero le miré negando con la cabeza._

-Eso hay que ganárselo chico escritor, tengo una idea, yo pregunto y tú respondes con total sinceridad, si lo haces te concedo cinco segundos, luego diez, quince, así hasta que se acaben las preguntas, tendrás total libertad.

-¿Y si no?

-Me acabaré esa botella de ahí yo solita. ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto.

-Bien… empecemos con algo sencillo ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Richard Alexander Rodgers. Cinco segundos.

_Rápidamente volvió a darme la vuelta y cuando creía que se desharía de las ataduras del bañador se limitó a apartarme el pelo del cuello y mantener sus labios a escasos centímetros, dejando su aliento, dedicándose a pasar su nariz y erizarme la piel recorrida por no hablar del gemido que solté sin siquiera ponerme una mano encima._

-¿Siguiente pregunta?

-Eh… sí… ¿cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes?

-El nacimiento de Alexis, diez segundos inspectora, ¿acaso prefieres dejar las preguntas? Demasiado sencillas.

_Sinceramente no era la pregunta que tenía pensada pero necesitaba sus labios en mi cuello y esta vez no tardó en posarlos, mordiendo, lamiendo y soplando todo centímetro hasta mis hombros, cuando volví en sí me di cuenta de lo que tramaba y le aparté._

-No vas a despistarme… ¿Qué hay de tu etapa en el internado?

-…

_Al ver que no iba a responder, decidí presionarle un poco, llevando dos de mis dedos hasta mi pezón, acariciándolo sobre el bañador y haciendo que se marcaran perfectamente contra la tela._

-Fueron mis peores años. Quince segundos.

_Esta vez fue directo a por la botella, dándole un trago y acercándose a mí, me besó, dejando pasar el Whisky hacia mi boca, compartiendo conmigo lo increíble que sabía en sus labios, en ambos, se separó y recogió con un dedo las gotas que escapaban por mi comisura, y acercándolo de nuevo a mí, no dudé en abrir y recorrer con mi lengua las gotas del licor que resbalaban por su dedo._

_Todo era placer y erotismo en aquellas cuatro paredes y no sé si iba a aguantar a hacer todas las preguntas que quería._

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

_Noté el cambio en su mirada, cómo se había cerrado, sabía que nada haría que se abriera ahora con respecto a ese tema, pero cuando iba a lanzarle otra pregunta se abalanzó sobre mí, perdí el poco raciocinio que me quedaba._

_Se deshizo del bañador rápidamente, apenas un segundo después me encontraba desnuda y tendida sobre la cama, sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello y una de sus manos recorría mis muslos haciéndome abrirlo y moverme buscando el contacto, alejó sus labios y le observé arrodillarse hacia la mesita de noche donde se encontraba la botella y su vaso._

-No has respondido.

-No voy a hacerlo.

_Acto seguido y sin darme tiempo a reprocharle, tomó un hielo y lo puso sobre mi pezón para envolverlo con su boca, olvidé hasta mi nombre, el placer era incalculable, creía que no podía superar la excitación que había entre mis piernas, pero entonces siguió descendiendo y llevó el hielo hasta mi sexo, grité sin dudarlo, el roce de sus labios junto al hielo sumado a su manos en mis pechos y labios era increíble._

_Una de sus manos dejó su atención sobre mi pecho, cuando de repente sentí como vertía sobre mí el licor, corría libremente por mi cuerpo, vertió más sobre mis labios invitándome a beber, sobre mis pechos y por último sobre mi vientre._

_En primer lugar devoró de nuevo mis labios, queriendo succionar cada gota de aquel manjar que hubiera quedado en mí, para seguí hasta mi cuello, donde no sólo lamió sino que mordió, dejándome sin duda marca con su boca y probablemente un chupetón, no se detenía y volvió a succionar mis ya más que erectos pechos, mis manos tiraban de su pelo, queriendo contener mis gemidos que salían casi sin impedimento de mi garganta._

_Ahora era su lengua la que se internaba en mí y sus manos se alternaban entre pellizcar mis pezones y mi clítoris, introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí y no aguanté mucho más antes de correrme en sus dedos, los cuales llevó a mis labios, queriendo que los limpiara, que probara mi sabor._

_Tragó el último sorbo de su vaso y sin apenas haberme recuperado del primer orgasmo, me giró dejándome a cuatro patas y llevando mis manos hacia el cabecero para inclinarme me penetró desde atrás, la excitación volvió de nuevo con los gemidos de ambos, entraba y salía de mí, con fuerza, como nunca antes le había sentido, no podía negar que era delicioso pero también había aprendido que no sólo me gustaba el sexo, me gustaba que Rick me hiciera el amor._

_Solté mis manos y me desconecté de él, quería girarme y tomarle de la nuca para besarle, lento, sin prisas, con amor, volví a tumbarme arrastrándolo conmigo y diciéndole con mi mirada que se introdujera de nuevo, y así hizo, el ritmo volvió a incrementarse mientras nuestras miradas no se separaban, las embestidas no se sentían igual que antes pero nuestra conexión al mirarnos era insuperable._

_Se separó y cuando creí que volvería a la postura de antes me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre él, le cabalgué, mientras sus labios mordían mis pezones y su mano se dirigía hacia mi trasero buscando aquel resquicio prohibido que ya descubrió la otra vez en la piscina, su intrusión volvió a sorprenderme pero me sentía tan estrecha como nunca siendo penetrada por ambos lados, aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos y esta vez juntos llegamos al zénit._

_Los jadeos seguían escuchándose en la habitación mientras relajábamos nuestras respiraciones, acariciaba su rostro, secando algunas gotas de sudor propias del esfuerzo y la tensión._

_Era hermoso, demasiado increíble para ser verdad, pero también tenía sus capas que seguía sin dejarme ver, y eso me dolía en cierto modo._

-Espero que algún día confíes en mí, y te sientas preparado para compartir todo eso conmigo, como yo hago contigo.

_Me levanté de la cama y preparé todas las cosas para meterme en la ducha, a diferencia de los demás días, cerré la puerta en cuanto tuve todo listo._

_POV CASTLE_

_La indirecta había sido clara, después de verla pasearse preparando todas las cosas, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta, negándome la entrada sin necesidad de palabras._

_Llevé una mano al pelo, desesperado pero no me gustaba hablar de mí, nunca lo había hecho y no sabía si estaba preparado, cogí el reloj y vi que pronto sería la hora de marcharnos, así que decidí comenzar a adecentar un poco la habitación y las demás salas de la casa, después ocuparía el baño de arriba para no interrumpirla._

_Nunca me habían costado las despedidas, pero ver cómo quedaba de vacío el armario de la habitación tras sacar las cosas de Kate me hizo pensar, decidí dejar los vestidos y la ropa que había comprado para ella aquí, lo demás me dispuse a ordenarlo en su maleta._

_Dirigí mi mirada al reloj y me di cuenta que había pasado cerca de media hora, ella aún seguía en el baño así que decidí subir al de la habitación de invitados, sabía que me estaba evitando pues dejé de escuchar movimiento hace ya casi diez minutos, pero merecía tener su espacio._

_POV KATE_

_En cuanto le escuché cerrar la puerta salí ya preparada del baño, me encontré que todo estaba dispuesto para marcharnos, revisé mi maleta y me di cuenta de que faltaban algunas cosas, abrí el armario y vi cómo las había colocado junto a las prendas que él había dejado allí, era un gesto íntimo que me hizo relajarme, saber que él seguía aquí y dispuesto a intentarlo._

_Escuché el ruido de la ducha así que supuse que estaría en el baño de arriba, estuve a punto de entrar, no quería que el fin de semana terminara así, no, me negaba, pero decidí esperar junto al porche exterior, que daba a la playa, me senté en la arena._

_Me encantaba el ruido del mar, la puesta de sol, sentir mis pies en la arena, su calidez, comenzaba a hacer algo de frío y probablemente llevaba un buen rato allí sentada, por lo que decidí volver adentro, para entonces él ya se encontraba allí, tras de mí, abriendo sus piernas y permitiéndome recostarme en su pecho mientras me cubría con una hermosa manta de cachemir._

-No hablo de mí mismo, no me gusta, siento que pierdo todo el poder que podría quedarme indefenso, por eso quiero que sepas que al entregarte esto, te entrego toda una vida, secretos que ni siquiera madre conocía.

-No quiero que lo hagas si no quieres.

-Compré esta casa no por su precio, ni por su piscina, era por su localización, estaba en alto, alejada de todo peligro del mar, me aterroriza la idea del mar por la noche, por eso hacía como que no recordaba ese plan de pasar la noche aquí.

Todo comenzó con mi estancia en el internado, madre apenas podía traer dinero a casa, mensualmente recibíamos un sobre, lleno de dinero que ella se negaba a tocar, ella decía que eran becas, realmente provenían de un hombre, Alexander, años atrás descubrí que era mi supuesto padre, con esa cantidad pagué mi primer libro.

Entonces me internó, en el peor lugar que existía pero no podía quejarme, iba de colegio en colegio sin progresos, así que ella pensó que recluyéndome conseguiría algo, era delgaducho, ojos azules, cara bonita pero tímido, muy tímido.

Los primeros meses apenas notaron mi presencia, pero todo cambió cuando comencé a hacer amigos, bueno, en realidad una, una chica rica, castigada por sus abuelos, me enamoré de ella, pero uno de los chicos ya le tenía echado el ojo, y comenzó a amenazarme, no le hice caso, entonces llegaron los empujones y las burlas, ella empezó a alejarse de mí, hasta que llegó la excursión al campamento, estaba durmiendo cuando sentí como me aprisionaban con cuerdas y una tela en los ojos, era de noche, y me arrastraron hasta el agua.

_Noté como se tensaba al contarlo, su piel estaba erizada y sus piernas tensionadas, las acaricié, me apreté más contra él mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías._

-Fue horrible, siquiera podía sentir dónde estaba, hasta que conseguí que bajara la venda de mis ojos y entonces una ola se estrelló de nuevo contra mí, el mar estaba embravecido, nunca había visto algo así, tenía miedo, no sé cómo pero conseguí salir de allí, entonces noté como alguien me quitaba las cuerdas, era ella, me pidió perdón, yo le pedí que se alejara.

Me horroriza el mar desde entonces, pasé años de terapia no podía superarlo, hasta que un día Lex salió de casa, directa al mar, estaba dentro, no lo dudé y entré, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba con ella chapoteando,

Mi primer relato fue una estafa, la primera editorial rechazó mi manuscrito y a día de hoy no para de llamar queriendo disculparse, sólo me he enamorado tres veces, Kyra, Sofía y tú, pero por ninguna de ellas estuve decidido a abandonar mi vida, a dejarlo todo atrás, por ti me iría a cualquier lado por poder protegerte, eres la única persona a la que confiaría la vida de mi hija.

Rechacé un proyecto en Inglaterra por poder seguir colaborando en la 12, el día de la bomba, del atentado, estaba dispuesto a confesarme, pero lo escuché todo en el interrogatorio, decidí abandonar, darlo todo por perdido, coger un vuelo, después del caso de los zombies, iba a irme pero de nuevo vi luz en la oscuridad.

Mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas con queso, me encanta el láser tag, pasar tiempo en familia y viajar.

Siempre llevo conmigo esta lista de cosas que quiero conseguir, la tengo desde hace un año, algunas ya las he conseguido. Eso creo que es todo lo que recuerdo que puede ser importante para mí, espero no hacerte enojar y que me dejes, pues la prensa se haría de oro.

_No dudé en girarme hacia él, ponerme a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y comenzar a besarlo, sin prisa, ni deseo, sólo amor._

-Te ayudaré con tus miedos, así como tú haces con los míos.

_Nos dirigimos hacia el mar, apenas se veía el sol, le notaba temblar, pero el mar estaba calmo, era perfecto, arrojamos la ropa hacia la orilla, y todo eran risas y juegos entre el agua, besos, caricias, amor._

_Entramos de nuevo a la casa, nos secamos y cambiamos rápido para salir a toda velocidad al coche o no llegaríamos antes del alba a Nueva York, me quedé dormida a mitad de camino, llegamos sobre las tres de la mañana, me despertó, habíamos llegado a mi apartamento._

-Hemos llegado a tu apartamento Kate.

-Volvamos a casa Rick.

-¿A casa, te refieres al loft?

-Sí, me apetece estar en familia hoy, y Alexis querrá verte.

-No se diga más, volvamos a casa.

**FIN! ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN LA SIGUIENTE QUE SERÁ TAMBIÉN UN SHORTFIC. OS LEO! Y ME ENCANTA LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA, DAN ÁNIMOS Y FUERZAS! NOS VEMOS PRONTO EN EL PRÓXIMO.**


End file.
